OCIO
by Misses Histery
Summary: Las tardes de ocio provocan muchas cosas, ¿que efectos tendrán en Akane? By:.:..Feer'
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! ¿qué tal? bien pues les traigo mi primer fic de Ranma :D! desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir, pero la inspiración no llegaba entonces, hace un rato llego y tuve que plasmarlo en word! o si lo disfrute (?)... en fin no es tan largo y pues para ser sincera es un poco de OCC. Perverciones sexuales de Ranma y Akane (?) tal vez, no contiene lemon, pero si me lo piden lo escribo :P**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**N/A: Sólo disfruten !**_

* * *

><p><em>OCIO<em>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que se aburría tenía que terminar en una situación tan… comprometedora con él? Eso ya se le había vuelto costumbre y una muy maldita costumbre, también era parte de una rutina:

En la mañana desayuno familiar, entrenar en el dojo y después… simplemente terminar en la cama de él. Y eso que se odiaban.

Claro, quien iba a sospechar que ellos se involucrarían tan íntimamente, después de todo ella para él era un marimacho, y él para ella era un idiota, pero se pertenecían mutuamente.

Y la culpa la tenía Akane, exacto, por no tener otras actividades en que entretenerse o simplemente salir con sus amigas, ¡no! Tenía que quedarse en casa y aburrirse, para que después el la torturara deliciosamente "maldito ocio" pensó Akane al salir de la sala de té. Debió de acompañar a Nabiki a sus compras, para no quedarse sola. Y precisamente ese día, en el cual el idiota de Ranma tenía que ir a combatir, simplemente se fue ni adiós dijo siquiera, es más Akane no se hubiera enterado de la famosa pelea si no es porque su padre le comento algo al respecto "pero esta si me las pagaras".

Encendió la televisión, busco la programación, nada interesante cambio y cambio de canales, -¿Por qué ponen tanta basura los fines de semana?- se pregunto a sí misma y cuando se harto de cambiar de canales simplemente apago la tele, boto el control remoto y se dedico a escuchar música en el estéreo, se sentó de nuevo y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, o estaba muy cansada o el asfixiante calor del verano era demasiado sofocante para ella, calculo que pasaron como 25 minutos cuando escucho un ruido "la puerta", rápidamente pensó, pero no le dio importancia a lo mejor era Kasumi llegando de el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, entonces escucho la voz varonil de él, se levanto y se aproximo al pasillo, cuando lo vio entrar le dirigió una mirada dura y distante

-tardaste- fue lo único que salió de su boca con un tono cortante

-el contrincante tardo en llegar, creí que le había dado pánico enfrentarse a mi- dijo el artista marcial llevándose unas galletas que estaban sobre la mesa, siendo antes claro, inspeccionadas asegurándose de que no hayan sido preparadas por las manos de su prometida

-sabes lo que provoca el ocio en mi ¿verdad?

-lo sé, por eso me tarde también, me encanta cuando te enojas

-entonces, te estaré esperando arriba

-perfecto, sabes, de hecho mañana también estaré ocupado

-¿tardaras?

-sólo lo necesario- sonrió de lado y siguió a la chica al segundo piso en donde ahí el aburrimiento ya no existiría

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si lo sé la inspiración no fue mucha pero, por algo se empieza xD! <strong>_

_**Emmm, pues espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto comenten porfavor dejen reviews me animan (?)**_

_**xD! bueno los dejo! pronto regresare... **_

_**Atte.- MHy! [feer]**_


	2. Nuestra Primera vez

**Hola! :D emmm bueno pues como algunas me pidieron LEMON, pues aquí lo tienen xD! Jajaja lamento la tardanza pero... tenía que actualizar otros fic's xD! bueno espero y les guste, debo decir que es el 3er Lemon que hago (en General), y el primero de esta pareja así que comenten n.n **

* * *

><p><em>Nuestra primera vez<em>

"_secuela de OCIO"_

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió unos fuertes brazos acorralándola por la cintura, alzo el rostro y vio al artista marcial, quien dormía placida y tranquilamente, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta la situación de acostarse con alguien quien supuestamente odiaba?

Es que en verdad, ya no había día sin que al verlo sus locas hormonas empezaran a bombardear y se le subiera un calor abrumador… sí, ese chico era una verdadera molestia, siempre estaba provocándola, desde roces "inocentes" hasta suspiros y caricias ¡Dios! La prendía inmediatamente.

Si, aun recordaba su _primera vez_ con ese muchacho de ojos azules, había sido algo mágico y pasional…

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘ _FLASH BACK ◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘_

Domingo, vaya era un día lluvioso y hacia frio, sus hermanas habían salido, su papa y tío Genma habían tenido que salir con el maestro Happosai, claro de nuevo a robar prendas intimas ¿hasta cuándo aprenderían esos tres? En fin no le prestó mucha atención a eso, pues era un día como decirlo ¡de lo más aburrido! Y ella estaba molesta, por dos motivos: el primero, sus amigas habían cancelado una salida al cine que llevaban planeando desde hace medio mes y segundo, sólo estaban ella y… Ranma.

-Genial- pensó la chica de cabellos azulados al momento de levantarse para ir a la cocina por algo para botanear, era pleno invierno y la temperatura descendía cada vez más, lo peor es que con ese frio que le calaba hasta los huesos no podía entrenar y así jamás se quitaría ese maldito frio, estaba demasiado aburrida, para acabar de fregarla la señal había sido cortada por un fuerte viento que hace hora y media había azotado la ciudad. Así que no tuvo en que entretenerse más que en las cartas que tenía en frente de ella, empezó a juguetear con las cartas hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a espaldas de ella

-¿Ranma?- pregunto volteándose hacia la persona parada atrás de ella

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le cuestiono curioso

-nada, no tengo nada que hacer- comento en un suspiro

-yo tampoco y estoy muy aburrido, oye te propongo un juego

-¿Qué clase de juego?

-con las cartas, vamos a jugar, pero quien vaya perdiendo en cada ronda mmmm tendrá que quitarse una prenda

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-no mal pienses Akane, es como un reto, hace demasiado frio y veremos quién aguanta más

-mmmm- Akane dudo un poco pero… era sólo un juego eso no podría ser nada malo- está bien

-¿estás lista para perder?- le dijo en tono desafiante

-Ja, eso ya lo veremos- le contesto con una media sonrisa

Ambos empezaron la primera partida, al parecer Akane era bastante buena en eso, pues Ranma fue el primero el despojarse de la bufanda azul que traía, pero a la siguiente fue su revancha y Akane se quito uno de sus calentadores. Así se fue el resto de la tarde hasta que Ranma quedó únicamente con sus pantalones estilo chino y su playera blanca y Akane únicamente con sus pantalones y una ligera blusa de tirantes, se veía tentadora

Ranma pudo percibir el titiriteo de sus dientes así que se coloco al lado de ella y le toco una mano ¡estaba helada!

-oye si te estabas congelando desde hace rato, me podrías haber dicho

-estoy bien, esto no es nada

-es lo que tú dices, vamos te llevare a tú cuarto te vas a resfriar- Ranma ayudo a levantarse del piso aunque al principio esta no quiso se resigno y se dejo llevar por Ranma.

Cuando llegaron ella se sentó en su cama y Ranma estaba dispuesto a salir…

-espera- le susurro Akane

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es que… tengo mucho frio, porque no te quedas un rato así podemos darnos compañía

-ah así que quieres que me quede-insinúo con tono pervertido Ranma

-ni te ilusiones idiota

-Ja, quien quisiera marimacho-Ranma se acerco a quedar escasos centímetros de Akane

-imbécil- refunfuño Akane- yo quería estar bien hoy, pero al parecer contigo nunca es posible, es más sal de…

Akane ya no pudo continuar su frase ya que Ranma la había callado con un beso. Akane frunció el seño e intento alejarlo, cosa que le fue imposible, así que sin más remedio se dejo besar por Ranma y le correspondio

Primero despacio, con ternura, Ranma sintió los fríos labios de la peli azul, estaban algo morados, pero él se encargaría de darles aquel tono rosado que siempre tienen. Siguió así hasta descender y llegar al cuello, dándole mordiscos y lamerlo, Akane sólo podía suspirar pesadamente, mientras Ranma continuo entretenido en el cuello, la chica Tendo hecho la cabeza para atrás gozando de aquel placentero acto.

-Ranma- gimió y eso provoco más al muchacho

Él prosiguió no sin antes quitarle la blusa de seda que traía la menor de las Tendo, dejándola sólo con su sostén en la parte de arriba

Akane se percato de lo que sucedía y se separo de Ranma

-espera, esto no… no está bien

-y dime ¿Qué es lo que está bien?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

- tú y yo no nos queremos, ni siquiera soportamos estar uno junto al otro

-pues esto descarta todo lo que estás diciendo- dijo Ranma en tono burlón

Ya que él la tenia sujeta de la cintura y ella mantenía sus manos detrás de la nuca de el artista marcial, y era una pose como decirlo, bastante comprometedora

-Akane, de verdad ¿crees que yo te odio?

-No lo sé, pero siempre me llamas por marimacho, mujer de pechos planos, ¿tú sabes cuánto me lastima eso?

-te entiendo, y eso yo sólo lo hago, para disimular

-¿disimular? ¿Disimular qué?

-que ya no puedo, ni quiero estar sin ti

Ranma reanudo sus besos y Akane correspondió derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, si, la chica se había conmocionado y es que ¡Por Dios!, nunca en sus seños más locos e incongruentes se imagino a él diciéndole a ella semejante cosa, pero si ese era el destino, Joder, por supuesto que lo aceptaba

El siguió de nuevo su camino de besos hasta topar con el nacimiento de sus senos, y le quito esa prenda fina que impedía ver su belleza, cuando hiso esto sus ojos se clavaron en ella y después los bajo, instintivamente se quiso cubrir mas sin embargo el se lo impido y comenzó a juguetear con ambos uno con la boca y otro con la manos, para después hacer lo mismo sólo cambiando de posición.

Akane, no podía controlar los gemidos que emitía su boca, por más que intentaba reprimirlos era demasiado el placer que el chico le proporcionaba, jamás en su vida creyó que se sintiera tan bien, ¡Dios! Este hombre sí que sabía cómo hacerla excitar. Cuando termino, descendió por el vientre chupando el pequeño ombligo de la chica, ella sólo acariciaba el sedoso cabello del artista marcial después lo jalo de nuevo para probar sus labios, maldito néctar del cielo, Ranma aprovecho esto para deslizar sus pantalones medio ajustados que le sentaban muy bien "pero se verá mejor sin nada" pensó el chico, ahora sólo le quedaban sus bragas bien. Akane se giro quedando encima, y lo despojo de su clásica playera blanca y se perdió en su bien marcado abdomen, lo acaricio, beso, lamió y mordisqueo, le dejaría varias marcas para que él y las otras zorras, si es que lo llegaban a ver con el torso descubierto supieran que Ranma le pertenecía a ella, únicamente a ella.

Coloco sus manos en el resorte de el pantalón estilo chino de él, y se lo quito, pero no se dio cuenta de que no sólo le había quitado el pantalón, también lo había despojado de sus bóxers, Akane colorada vio lo "Enorme" que era Ranma, el sólo sonrió satisfecho y la volvió a posar debajo de él, así volvió a bajar de nuevo a su vientre acariciando las piernas de la chica, cuando sus manos se posaron en las bragas color púrpura y de un solo tirón se las quito.

Por fin fue entrando poco a poco en la húmeda cavidad de la menor de las Tendo hasta llegar en el fondo de ella arrebatando la "barrera" que probaba que Akane era "pura", Akane soltó un par de lagrimas por el dolor que había sentido, ambos no se movieron hasta que la chica empezó a mover la cadera, Ranma comenzó las embestidas yendo despacio para después aumentarlas al igual que la potencia de estas, concluyo hasta que al fin tuvo su eyaculación. Se dejo caer al lado de Akane, esta se recostó en su pecho y le susurro un "te amo", para quedar dormida después de una larga y extenuante actividad.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘ _FLASH BACK END◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘_

Ranma abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de la chica, ella le sonrió y el correspondió

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto el chico

-en ti… solamente en ti

-por siempre

Ambos se besaron y levantaron, hoy sería otro día típico, pero en las noches sería otra de esas en las que no se cansaban que se repitieran

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad no fue muy como decirlo... "fuerte" porque hay otros que si te ponen de mil colores, y como apenas voy comenzando en este genero xD espero escribir pronto uno que si las haga sudar ;D Jajaja<strong>

**Hasta pronto! =)**

**atte.- Feer' Saludos :D**


End file.
